The White Cherry Blossom
by Luvviez
Summary: She's bullied and cuts herself, her brothers are off in the army and she has no friends, she's also known as the schools nerd. He's the famous football player and the biggest playboy in school, has many friends and a beautiful girlfriend. How does everything change when a white cherry blossom brings the two together on one fateful day?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

I leaned my head against the bed, looking down at my bleeding wrist, and the bloody razor next to it. Tears streamed down my face. Scars littered my two arms. Each one was from a day full of bullying, teasing, hurting.

Flopping my head to the side, I looked at a picture right next to my bed. It was a picture of two blonde hair boys; each one had army uniforms on, smiling at the camera carefree.

Just looking at the two made more tears come to my eyes.

"_I'm sorry,"_

(What was also happening)

"How was school sweetie?" A blue haired woman asked. The pink haired boy shrugged, "Good, I guess."

"What about you Wendy?" A red haired man asked. Wendy smiled. "Great! I got my test score back, and I got an A!" _Show off,_ Natsu thought, continuing to eat his meal. Igneel and Grandeeney both chuckled at their daughter's actions.

When dinner was over, Natsu walked into his room, laying his back against the bed. He started thinking about his friends, enemies, and girlfriend. He smiled.

"What person would be unhappy in a world like this?" He asked out loud, no one answered back.

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry about that. But today's my birthday and I'm super busy with my grandma here, my parents busy running around, and my little brother being annoying as usual. But I promise I'll make the other chapters longer! So don't be mad! XC**

**I hope you'll like this new story; it took a while to come up with.**

**-Luvviez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

The suns beams glowed right through the blondes big, round glasses making her squint. Right here was Lucy Heartfillia, a blonde, brown eyed, busty chest girl. The thing was, she hid the real her. Warring baggy sweatshirts, long skirts, big nerdy glasses, and boots that went up to her knees. She's been bullied since her childhood, school punching bag, and is known as the schools nerd.

The other night, right after she washed her fresh new cuts, her brothers called. Of course she was happy to hear from them, they barely call, but they asked questions about why her voice was so croaky from the crying last night. They also said that they were sending a surprise to her next week. _Wonder what they'll send me, _she thought; hoping the gift would cheer her up.

As she walked to the entrance, people started calling her 'freak' and 'nerd'. Others just started to push and trip her when they saw her walking down the hall.

**~X~**

Natsu walked down the street, stretching his arms in the process. He was tired since his girlfriend, Lisanna, was texting him all night. And being a good boyfriend, he responded back.

"Man Flame-shit, you look tired." Snickered his best friend, Gray Fullbuster. The pinkette rolled his eyes in response.

Natsu Dragneel had pink hair and onyx eyes. Always wore a varsity jacket to tell everyone that he was a part of the football team; the rest of his outfit was the schools uniform, white trousers and black walking shoes. He was the schools heartthrob (even though he had a girlfriend all the girls in school went after him anyways), jock, and one of the most popular kids.

Walking through the gates he headed towards his locker. When he got there he saw a group of kids around a blonde. _Wow, _he thought. _She must be pretty popular. _But as soon as he walked away the name-calling started making the blonde run to class.

On her way, she bumped into Lisanna. "Watch where you're going you little bitch." The silver haired girl sneered. Lucy bowed her head in apology before running into the classroom. Huffing, the pixie cut girl walked the opposite direction.

Stumbling into class, she quickly walked to her desk in the back of the class. Laying her head on her desk she looked out the window, wishing that somebody out there would talk to her.

(To Natsu)

He walked into the same class Lucy walked into the class seconds ago. Girls were right behind him giggling cutely and praising how handsome he was.

Wanting to get away from the giggling girls, he almost jumped to the back of the class where empty seats were. He noticed the blonde from earlier and sat in front of her. Peering over his shoulder he saw how she was looking out the window sadly.

**~X~**

At lunch, Natsu was recently sitting at his table of friends with an arm around his Lisanna's shoulders. Everyone around him was Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Loke, and the other football players.

"Truth or dare Flame-brain?" Gray asked, smirking. The pinkette smirked back, "Dare." Gray's smirk grew wider as he thought of the perfect dare for his best friend. "I dare you to go to the schools cherry blossom tree and bring back a white cherry blossom." Everyone at the table jaws dropped.

It was really rare to find a white cherry blossom around their city. It was said that if you even found one, something would come out of it, something that could change their lives forever. Natsu thought over it before nodding, "Alright, and if I find one, you buy me whatever I want for two weeks." Gray agreed, saying if he won, Natsu would have to help him get a girl he had his eye on for weeks.

Getting up, the onyx eyed teenager made his way out of the lunchroom making his friends behind. "There's no way he's going to find one of those." Gajeel mumbled. "Agreed." The table said in unison.

**(Lucy)**

The blonde was recently sitting in the cherry tree Gray had mentioned earlier, eating her bento lunchbox.

Since she didn't have any friends, she didn't see the point of getting teased in the lunchroom if no one would stand up for her. Sighing she took a bight out of her rice, chewing slowly.

Her legs dangled over the edge as she ate. After finishing up her food, she laid back on the branch to peer through the pink flowers to gaze at the sky. A breeze flew by making everything rustle and creak.

Something white suddenly caught her eyes. Right there, was a white cherry blossom floating right towards her. Flinging her arm out, she managed to catch it without doing any harm.

Opening her hand slowly, she couldn't believe the rare white flower was sitting at the palm of her hand. Smiling, she brought her hand to her chest. Her mother always told her the stories about what happened to people who got a white cherry blossom.

A sudden gush of wind made her things fall over the branch. Reaching out for it, another big blast of wind made her fall over the edge.

Closing her eyes she was prepared for the impact of the ground. What she didn't expect was two warm arms wrap their arms around her. "You okay?" a soft voice asked her gently.

Opening her eyes, she gazed into the onyx pair that was staring back. Realizing whom it was, she pushed herself off him making the white flower fall out of her hands. Tumbling to the ground, she let out heavy breaths of terror. "S-sorry." She whispered, bowing her head in apology.

"It's okay." He smiled brightly at her. He then realized it was the blonde from earlier. He was about to say hi when the white cherry blossom caught his attention. It was right in front of the girl; he could just reach out and grab it.

"Hey? You mind if I borrow this really quick?" Natsu asked quickly, picking up the flower. Before she could respond, he was almost out of sight. "I promise I'll give it back!" he yelled behind him, leaving Lucy staring after him with a confused look on her face.

**~X~**

**A/N: Hey minna! God was I so freakin' surprised when I got all of those fav's and follows from you guys. And man am I so happy right now!**

**Special thanks for the nice comments from reviews from Dianaloveanime, Godschildtweety, Ebony (Guest), and Kimsue22.**

_Godschildtweety- _**thanks for the birthday shout out ^^**

_Glorianna21- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out, and maybe your guess is correct. **_**Maybe.**_

_Fxarlxss- _**Yes she is suicidal, but it was in the I had in my mind ^^'**

_Kimsue22- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out ^^**

_Irean7221- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out but my name is Luvviez, just a little mistake, nothing to worry about there :)**

**Few, and that's it! Hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Review please!  
><strong>

**-Luvviez**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at the table stared at Natsu with disbelief. He was standing right there with a white cherry blossom in his hands!

"WHAT! Flame- breath, how did you get that?!" Gray screamed, his eyes widening in defeat. Giggling, he twirled the small white flower by the stem. "That's a secret ice-brain." Groaning, the raven head started complaining how his money was going to be gone in a day.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squealed cutely. "Can I have the cherry blossom? Please?" The pinkette shook his head, still smiling brightly. "Sorry Lis, but I borrowed this from someone, I have to go give it back now." Turning away Lisanna caught his arm. "Why do they need it so bad?" she complained. "Let's just keep, I doubt they need it anyway." Natsu shook his head. "No Lis, I promised her. Now if you'll excuse." He turned away again leaving the silver haired girl mumbling something bitter under her breath.

Walking around he spotted the blonde surrounded by people. _Must be her friends, _he hummed. Walking closer he heard high-pitched screams making his ears bleed. Coming closer, he saw how people were yelling, punching, slapping, and kicking the poor blonde. "Hey! What're you doing?!" he yelled.

They all turned around surprised to see Natsu there. "Natsu-kun? Wh-what're you doing here?" One of the girls stuttered. There were about five girls and two boys. In the middle of the group was a beat up blonde girl, panting heavily on the ground.

"Well I was here to return something to her," he explained angrily, pointing at Lucy who had a stunned expression on her face. All of them looked at the blonde then back at the jock. Natsu continued, "And what do I find? Her being beat up by all of you! Now scram before someone really gets hurt." All of them started scattering in different directions not wanting to know what the pinkette was going to do to them.

Sighing the jock ran a hand through his pink fluffy hair. Walking up to her, he noticed how she would back up a little with each step. He raised an eyebrow at her. Bending down to her level, he held out the hand that had the cherry blossom in it. She looked up at him confusingly. He was giving the flower back to her? She let out a whimper when he inched closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt, I promise. Did they hurt you bad?" He whispered. Using his free hand he touched one of her shoulder that caused her to wince painfully. Pulling back he tugged the top of her shirt down to see a big bruise staining it. Frowning, he put the flower behind her ear before picking her up bridal style.

Walking down to the nurse's office, he knocked gently on the door. "Come in," a sweet voice called. Struggling not to let the girl drop from his arms he managed to open the door swiftly. Nurse Strauss looked up smiling witch dropped when she saw the blonde in the pinkettes arms.

"Oh my what happened?" Mira gasped, getting up from her chair to study the girl. "She was getting beat up." He frowned with the nurse. "Come, come. We have to patch up the poor girl." She commanded, leading Natsu to one of the infirmary's beds.

"Now let's see what we have here. Can you tell me where it hurts dear?" the nurse asked sweetly. Lucy just pointed to her shoulder and one of her legs. It hurt around the arms too, but she couldn't risk letting them see the scars she had. Nurse Strauss went busy to bandaging her shoulder and beat up legs. When they were done the last bell rang telling everyone that was school was over.

"There," the white haired nurse chirped, cutting the bandage roll. She turned to Natsu smiling sweetly, "Natsu sweetie, do you mind helping Lucy get her stuff and make sure she gets home safely?" The pinkette smiled nodding his head in agreement.

Helping her off the bed, he slung one of her arms around his shoulder. Leading her out, he asked. "Hey, where's your locker anyway?" Lucy pointed to the right, "Down that hallway, locker 777." Nodding, the jock helped the nerd down the hall to her locker.

Doing her combination, she pulled out her backpack, which Natsu snatched, from her. Looking at him strangely he smiled down at her, "I'm not letting an injured person carry their heavy ass backpack home." Smiling gratefully up at him they made their way to the front of the school.

The next thing happened in a blur. Lucy was pushed to the ground and let out a sharp yelp in pain when she came in contact to the floor. Two arms were sung around Natsu neck as a pair of lips met his.

When Lisanna parted from Natsu she smirked evilly at the girl who was struggling to get off the ground but her deep scratched legs kept her from doing so. "What're you doing with this bitch Natsu? Is she bothering you, I can take care of her for you." Hearing that the geek's eyes widened as she scooted away quickly from the couple with unshed tears in her eyes.

Natsu noticed the scared look in her eyes. Putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder before she could take a step forward. "Don't Lis, she's not bothering me at all. And she's been beat up already, so why would you do it?" She gave her boyfriend a glare, a scowl tugging her lips. "Oh come on Natsu! She's a nerd for Pete's sake! She's meant to beat up. Why are you defending her?!" she yelled.

Glaring back at her, he stalked pass her and helped the blonde up. Putting her in the same position she was in before. Walking out of the building he peered over his shoulder to see the silver haired teenager gawking at them. "I thought you were better than that Lisanna. The Lisanna I knew would always help a person in need when they needed it most."

Walking the rest of the way in silence she heard her mumble something. "What was that?" he asked. She looked up at him with a frown. "Why did you help me? I'm a nerd and you're a jock. You're supposed to be beating me up right now while laughing about how pathetic I am."

He scoffed, "Why would I do that? I want to see people happy, not sad. And looking at you, you look like you've been sad for a while, am I right?" she nodded shyly, looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

After a few more minutes of silence, the blonde pointed up ahead. "That's my house, the bright brown one." Nodding, he led her all the way to the front step. "Do you need help getting inside?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, but thanks anyways." She opened the door but before she could go inside Natsu called out to her, "By the way, I'm Natsu!" She smiled; her chest ached with a new feeling that she's never felt before.

"I'm Lucy!"

**~X~**

A blonde groaned, his back slumping against the plane seat. "Are we there yet?" he moaned. The other blonde glared at his year younger brother. "No, can you be quite now?" The younger one groaned again, "How much longer?" the older man growled in irritation. "Ten hours, then we have to go on another plane that'll last three hours."

The blonde groaned in agony, "Laxus, I want to see Lucy now though!" Laxus glared at the other blonde, "And you don't think I want to either?" he shrugged. Sighing, Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sting, I know it's hard. We haven't seen Lucy in five years, but you got to be patient. When we get to the next airport we'll call her to check up on her, okay?" Sting's look brightened immediately, "Alright!" he cheered.

Settling down in his seat, the blue-eyed male closed his eyes and started snoring loudly making tick marks on Laxus's forehead. This was going to be a long flight.

**~X~**

**A/N: Hello everyone! How's it going? I've read your reviews and it make me happy you guys are supporting me through this. I just want to say thanks to all the follows, fav's, and reviews.**

_Dakota X Hoax (Guest)- _**Thank you so much for the nice comments! I hope you continue to like the story!**

_Glorianna21- _**That was one of the points of the story, to have a white cherry blossom in it! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Tacolady22 (Guest)- _**Thanks for the late birthday shout out! I still haven't said anything about the school the characters are going to are a high school. Thanks for the great comments! Hope you come by soon!**

_FairyTail555- _**Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

_Mysticmuse31- _**Thanks for the late birthday shout out! And I won't stop writing because I have all these great fans supporting me here! I love ya too! (Not literally)**

**Well that seems to be it.**

**Review!**

**-Luvviez**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu hummed as he walked home from talking to Lucy. She was nice, sweet, and shy. He could see her as a friend. He wanted to get to know her better. Like, did she always get bullied? What was she like? Etc., etc.

As for the blonde, Lucy slid down on the other side of the door. The new feeling was still in her chest. The one she's never felt before. After thinking it over, she brushed it off and walked to the kitchen. Humming she made herself a ham sandwich before crossing the room to sit on the couch. Grabbing a book that sat on the coffee table she leaned back onto the couch before reading.

Soon Plue (her dog) came out from down the hallway barking for attention. Giggling she got up. Skipping to the kitchen with the white dog on her trail. She poured the disgusting brown pebbles into the food bowl for her dog. Yipping excitedly the small white dog started gobbling down the food.

Putting the dog food away she heard her phone start to ring. Picking it up she smiled when she saw the callers ID. Pressing the green button, she put the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"_Lucy! Is that you?" _

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be?"

"_Who knows, but you can never be sure." _

Giggling she leaned against the counter, Lucy continued the conversation. "Is Laxus also there Sting?"

"_Of course! Say hi Laxus!" _she heard a grunt from the other side of the phone. "_Oh come on! Say hi to Lucy! Stop being rude." _Sting whined.

"_Give me that thing! Hi Lucy." _Laxus's voice finally came up.

"Hi Laxus. So how's the army business?" she asked.

Silence.

"Sting? Laxus?" she called. Did they hang up?

"_It's…good." _She heard Sting whisper.

Raising a brow, she asked. "Is everything going okay over there?"

"_Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be? Ha-ha…" _Sting laughed lamely.

"_We have to go now. We'll talk to you later Lucy." _Laxus mumbled She heard Sting yell a goodbye in the background before they hung up.

Gazing confusingly at her phone, she wondered what was that all about? Sighing she patted Plue's head before walking down the narrow hallway to her room. Even if Natsu lightened up her day, she couldn't help but still feel the heavy feeling of loneliness weighing down in her chest.

Pulling out a small box, Lucy opened it to only stare at the things inside. A small pocketknife and the sharp part of a razor. Both were stained in old, dry blood from over the years that went by one by one.

Picking up the small razor, she pulled up her baggy sweater. Dragging the razor slowly over her skin. She bit her lip to restrain tears. After all this time she wasn't use to the pain. The blonde put four more cuts on both of her arms, one for the bullying by Lisanna and the group of teens that beat her up. Walking to the bathroom to clean up all the blood that stained her arm.

Pulling off all of her clothes she glanced at the small mirror that hung over the sink. Lucy was surprised to see the white cherry blossom still in her hair. Plucking it out she studied it slowly. It was still pure white, just like when she picked it up for the first time.

Placing it on the counter she jumped in the shower. Five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and the small flower in her hand. Walking into her room, she set the flower on her dresser before slowly taking off the towel. If you saw her in person now you would see her covered in purplish or bluish bruises all over her body, a faint line of stitches going down her stomach, cuts on both her arms, a pale face with a black eye, and wobbly legs.

Throwing on some sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt before picking up a locket that held a picture of her mother and father on one side and her two brothers on the other side. Placing the cherry blossom she placed in the middle of the locket. Snapping it closed she let out a yawn. She wasn't hungry at the moment, so instead the blonde crawled into bed into bed before pulling the covers over her head. Plue soon joined her, snuggling next to her legs. Giggling she petted the white dog as she switched the lights off.

She nodded off to sleep in a second.

_(At Hargeon's Airport)_

Sting stared at his phone in relief. "Do you think she bought it?" the blue-eyed boy asked. The taller one grunted, "How should I know? You were the one who messed up the small chit chat before boarding the plane."

Sting was about to argue when a females voice came on. _"The plane going to Magnolia is boarding now. Please go to gate 3-T to board. Again, the plane going to Magnolia is boarding now; go to gate 3-T to board. Thank you." _

Groaning, the younger brother started dragging himself to the said gate. "How long is this plane ride again?" he groaned to the woman who was collecting the tickets. She tapped her chin before smiling brightly to the sulking blonde. "It's supposed to be five hours from here sir." Sting snapped his head to Laxus.

"You said it would only be three hours!" he screamed in his face. The spiky haired blonde shrugged, "Does it look like I knew that?" growling, Sting stomped into the plane and plopped down in his seat. Laxus soon followed and the plane took off into the black night to Magnolia.

_(Back in Magnolia, but at the high school)_

Walking slowly down the hallways, the blonde prayed that no one saw her at the moment. Apparently not because Natsu noticed the girl and went over to say hi. Half way there Lisanna jumped in front of him. "Natsu!" she squealed happily, glomping him in a hug. Pulling her off him, he glared, "I'm still mad at you right now." He said before continuing towards the blonde.

Putting an arm around her shoulders he gave the blonde a toothy grin. "Hia Lucy, how's it going?" Instead of a nice response she squeaked and backed away from the man. "S-sorry!" Lucy whimpered before running to class. He frowned at her retreating figure.

Lucy kept running until she bumped into someone and fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Groaning, the blonde opened her eyes to meet bluenette rubbing her sore bum. Meeting her gaze the small girl squeaked as she blushed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't seeing where I was going." Giggling, the brown-eyed girl help pick up the books they scattered all over the hallway.

"Again, I'm sorry about before. By the way, I'm Levy." The bluenette held out her hand with a warm smile. The unfamiliar feeling returned to her chest quickly. Grabbing the other girl's hand, Lucy returned the smile, "Lucy."

They walked to class together chatting happily. _Is this, _Lucy thought, listening to Levy's opinion on their favorite book that they shared together, _What Sting and Laxus were talking about? The feeling you have when you're with…a friend?_

_**~X~**_

**Luvviez: Heyyyyyyyyyy, what's going on guys? **

**Let's see here, 34 favorites, 34 reviews, and 54 followers. Let me just say thank you to all of you guys! This has been so much fun, (even though this is like the, fourth chapter?) **

**Special thanks to **_Percy Rowe (Guest),__Fxarlxss, Mia (Guest),__Andromeda S (Guest),__Guest or Stars beyond the void (don't know which one is the user name),__NatsuDragneel4669_**, **_Guest_**, **_Xetherall22_**, **_NickyDawn_**, **_Guest_**, **_animeloversforlife_**, and **_FairyTail555_**. Thanks for reviewing, saying nice comments about the story, and waiting patiently for this chapter.**

_FairyAngel123- _**I don't know if you don't believe if Sting and Laxus are her brothers or not -_-'**

_Guest- _**Say that again or **_else_

_FlyingDoll4- _**First of all, love the username. Second of all, yes, you are correct**

_Samurai of Sunflowers- _**Is it that cliché? **

_Dakota X Hoax- _**Blonde bond forever! XD**

_Wereguardian (Guest)- _**We'll just have to wait and see what happens next, ne?**

_Pie480- _**I'll work on it**

_Glorianna21- _**Oh yes you did! I love those stories to, I see them more as brothers than friends or lovers. **

_xFairyTailLucyx- _**I'm glad that you like the story so much b^3^d. I hope I can please all of you enough because I have other stories to do too you know.**

_Percy Rowe (Guest)- _**Mhmmmm**

**Few, that's it. Thanks again to all of you. **

**Till next time my sweet friends. **

**Review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus shoved Sting off his shoulder making the younger brother fall to the ground. "Wha-?" the blue-eyed man mumbled sleepily. "We're here." Laxus grunted before standing up and walking off the plane. Sting squealed in joy as he ran out of the plane. "Home sweet home!" the younger blonde yelled in happiness making people around him give him strange looks.

Hitting him on the back of the head, Laxus growled, "You're embarrassing us. Mostly me though." Sting just laughed it off before following his older brother out of the landing port and went to go get their bags.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang dismissing everyone from his or her classes. Gathering her things, Lucy walked out of her classroom to her locker. Grabbing everything from her locker and stuffing it into her bag she made her way out of the school. "Lu-chan!" someone yelled from behind.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder, the blonde smiled when she saw it was Levy. "Hi Levy-chan, how are you?" the bluenette smiled up at her. "I'm doing great! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the book store to get some new books?" the blonde shook her head, "Sorry Levy-chan, but my brothers said that something was coming for me today, I don't want to miss it." She explained.

Levy smiled kindly up at her. "I understand. I would be the same way if I had a brother or sister off in the army and if they sent something to me. Go on; go see what they got you! Call me to tell me what it is!" Levy pushed Lucy forward. Giggling, the blonde waved bye to her friend before returning her attention to in front of her.

It's been weeks since her and Levy has been friends. Natsu has tried to approach her but she would always run or make up an excuse not to talk to him. She didn't want to ruin his rep. She did the same thing long ago to her brothers. In elementary school, people were the same as they were today. Her brothers on the other hand, they were popular with everyone.

One day, her brothers' friends told her that she was only a distraction for them at school. They had to focus on sports more then their little sister. So she started wavering away from her siblings even if they tried to talk to her. Weeks later, they forced it out of her why she wouldn't talk to them during school. When the word got out, Sting and Laxus stopped talking to their recent friends and never made new ones, worried that they would tell their little sister the same thing.

When she was twelve was when her brothers were pulled into army training. She was left alone to fend off the bullies by herself. Lucy lived with , since her mother and father died from a car crash, the old woman watched the young blonde for the rest of middle school. She died before high school started. Since then, her brothers have been sending money that they earned from other jobs they had since stuff paid for from the army.

A honking noise was heard from the side of her. Blinking out of her thoughts she found herself in the middle of the street, just standing there. Looking to the side, she saw a truck coming at her at full speed. "Luce!" she heard someone yell out before the truck came in contact with her body.

Natsu watched as the truck hit Lucy, knocking her body to the other side of the street. What made him mad was that the truck didn't stop to see what he did. Natsu took a picture of the licenses plate so he could report the man in later. Running to the blonde, he scooped her up before running to his parked car.

Laying her in the passenger seat, he started driving quickly to the hospital. He was simply walking to his car after school only to find the blonde standing in the middle of the street with a truck coming right towards her. A ringing sound interrupted his thoughts. Looking over to the battered blonde, he saw how her phone was lit up in her pocket.

Pulling it out, he read the caller ID. 'Sting' it read. Pressing the green button, he put the phone on speaker and placed it on his lap. "Hell-" he was interrupted by this Sting person.

"_Lucy! Hi there, its your Sting-nii and Laxus-nii." _an enthusiastic voice was sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Excu-" Sting interrupted again.

"_We were just on our way to your apartment." _He heard a yelp in pain. _"Ha ha, I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that. But now you know! Surprise!"_

"Will you just listen!" Natsu screamed, turning a sharp corner that led to the hospitals entrance.

"_Lucy…your voice sounds weird." _The only thing the pinkette wanted to _do_ to this man at the moment was smack him in the head. He heard another yelp in pain from the other line of the phone. He thanked the person who did that.

"_Dumbass, that's not Lucy. Who are you?" _a deeper voice asked. "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters right now is that you have to come to Magnolia's hospital." He said, parking his car before picking up the blonde and running through the front doors with the phone against his ear and shoulder.

"_Why would we do that?" _Sting asked making Natsu growl. "Lucy's in the hospital right now! She got hit by a truck." He explained. The other line went silent before a beeping sound was sounded letting the pinkette know that they hung up.

A nurse was walking by when she saw the state the blonde was in. She immediately called for people to help her carry the blonde into surgery.

They took the girl out of his hands and rushed to the emergency room to get her patched up. Natsu sat in the lobby, waiting to here news about the blonde. Just then, the hospitals front doors slammed open, making him look at the source of the noise. There stood two panting blondes, one with blue eyes, the other with dark green ones. "Who's the one who was on my little sisters phone?" the dark green-eyed man bellowed.

Natsu shakily raised his hand catching the twos attention. He gulped when he saw the intense stare the blue-eyed one was giving him. Running over to the pinkette, the younger blonde slammed his hands on each armrest of the chair Natsu was sitting in. "Tell. Us. What. Happened." He growled.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer when a nurse came in. "Are you friends of the blonde?" she asked.

The older blonde nodded, "Him and me are her brothers. I don't know about this punk is though." He pointed to him and the other blonde.

Natsu looked at the nurse, "Yeah, I'm her friend." He stated. He looked over to the two men whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"F-friend?" the one in front of him stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Few, I've been typing for four hours while listening to nightcore. Has anyone else listened to it or is it just me? <strong>

_EllieXDreams_**, **_Glorianna21_**, and **_Godschildtweety_** for reviewing, the nice comments, and waiting for the next chapter to come.**

_Ebony (Guest)- _**Well, I hope that your not a ghost review stories and that you wont haunt me right now.**

_NatsuDragneel4669- _**Lisanna has been called that a lot so far hasn't she?**

_DazzTugz- _**Maybe, maybe not**

_Flyingdoll4- _**Your welcome! And no, she just doesn't know**

**Well, that's it for now, hope you all liked the new chapter.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the white room, the trio saw the blonde lying in the middle of the room. Natsu watched as the blonde with blue eyes run over to her side. The pinkette was about to walk in as well but was stopped by the taller, buffer one. "Um, excuse me but I want to see my friend." Natsu stated, trying to get around the man.

"It's not happening." The man growled making Natsu frown.

"Look here…" Natsu stopped when he realized he didn't know this mans name.

"Laxus." The blonde said.

"Look here Laxus. I don't know who you are-"

"I'm her older brother."

"Oh, well, I'm your friend." The pinkette countered lamely.

Laxus threw his head back and started howling in laughter. A nearby nurse shushed him. Glaring, the blonde shouted, "Screw you!" making her blush and scowl in embarrassment. Turing his attention back at the pinkette, he scowled, "Lookie here bub, I don't know who you are, and I don't give a damn if you are her friend, I'm not letting you in."

"But-" Natsu tried to protest but was cut off.

"_Go!" _he hissed making the pinkette squeal and run out of the hallway. Chuckling at his own antics he entered the room closing and locking the door behind him. Turning to his attention to the two blondes, he saw Sting was holding their sisters hand to his lips, looking sadly at the younger blonde. Sighing, Laxus walking over to his younger brother, putting a hand on his shoulder as he watched the the younger blonde sleep. "Laxus," Sting whispered catching the older mans attention.

He rose a brow at the boy. "What is it Sting?"

The said man looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes, "Why does she have scars all over her arms?" he whimpered. Laxus looked over to his sister's arm which was visible thanks to Sting's holding her hand. He was right, scars big and small laid all over her arms. Reaching his hand out he started to trace the scars that littered her skin.

"Who did this?" Laxus growled making the other male blonde flinch. The last time he saw his older brother this mad was when they were at the army and someone said something mean to him and Laxus lost control over it. The boy had to go to the hospital later that day. No one messed with the blondes with the rest of the time they were there, which they didn't mind a bit. They liked being together often.

"I don't know, maybe someone was bullying her?" Sting suggested. Laxus shook his head.

"All around the arm area? I don't think so bro."

"Should we ask her when she wakes up?"

"I think it would be best." Laxus agreed. Pulling a chair on the other side of the girl, he held her other hand and started to wait for their little sister to wake up.

* * *

><p>Natsu grumbled as he walked home from the hospital. Why won't they let him see her?! He bet she had other male friends out there in the world, so why not him. He was also the one that helped their little sister get to the hospital! Man, they were ungrateful.<p>

Unlocking the front door he walked in and went straight to the kitchen. It didn't seem that his parent were home yet. He knew Wendy had some after school clubs today. Maybe he should talk to Gray? Lisanna? Hmm...he continued to think as he took out a couple of cookies from the cookie jar and took out the milk carton. Pouring himself a glass he walked into the living room and switched on the TV. He continued to get up and down from the couch to get more food or drink for his grumbling stomach.

Sitting back down he was about to gobble down the triple meat sandwich he just made when his phone started ringing. Groaning, he picked it up and held it to is ear. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey flame-dick, how's it going?" A voice asked from the other line. Gray.

"Nothing much frostbite, just watching TV. You?" he asked casually, chewing on his potato chips that magically got in his hands.

"Well, I was forced to call you by Erza to ask you if you wanted go to the amusement park with us?" they both shuddered at the thought of the scarlet haired demon.

"No thanks."

"If you're worried that Lisanna not going to be there she is."

"That sounds nice but again, no thanks."

"Jeez, why are you so down in the dumps?"

"No reason."

"Then why won't you come?"

"Just not feeling up to it."

"You sure?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"Hmm, apparently none of it. Any who, we'll be here, at the amusement park, without you..."

"Bye ice-brain."

"What did you just call me you little-" the line went dead before the man finished his sentence.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes, thinking about a certain blonde before drifting into darkness.

* * *

><p>Moaning, Lucy opened her eyes which she squinted real fast from the bright light. "Lucy?" someone called for her making her heart stop. She hasn't heard that voice since the last time they called. Forcing open her eyes, she scanned the room until her brown eyes met blue ones.<p>

"Sting?" she croaked.

A weak smile went on her older brothers face, tears brimming his eyes. "Yeah, it's Laxus and I, we're here." he whispered, petting her hair.

"Laxus?" she asked confused. Lulling her head to the other side she saw her other brother who squeezed her hand when they made eye contact. "What are you-?" Laxus interrupted.

"Don't talk, you've been through a lot lately." hearing that Lucy scrunched her eye brows together. Then everything hit her like a truck. **(A/N: See what I did there?) **From talking to Levy to hearing someone calling out for another person before everything went dark.

Giggling, the girl squeezed both of her brothers hands. "The first time we saw each other again wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a party with streamers and a welcome home sign for you." she joked making them laugh.

"Before we start getting all cozy here, do you know a guy with pink hair?" Laxus asked.

Lucy froze at the mention of the boys name. After a long pause she shook her head slowly, not sure why her brother asked her.

"I knew," Laxus growled. "I knew he was joking around when he said you were his friend. God, I hate people."

"He's...he's not my friend." she muttered under her breath.

Laxus smiled, nodding. "Don't worry, we know who'll be nice and honest to you and not." he stated proudly making the girl giggle at his antics.

"What about the scars?" Sting blurted out. The other blonde glared at his brother when Sting slapped a hand over his mouth and sank in his seat under Laxus's glare.

Lucy stiffened when she noticed her scars were visible. "I was going to ask you more nicely but it seems that someone is anxious. But still I would like to know as well." Laxus continued to glare at the slouching male.

Lucy looked at her hand before answering, "It was from bullying." she whispered making both brothers growl.

"See, I told you!" Sting shouted.

Laxus grumbled something under his breath before taking his other hand to his sisters. "Well you won't have to worry about it anymore because Sting and I will be attending Fairy Tail High until you graduate."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez:<strong> _Guest**, **xetherall22**, **ThatWeirdGirlOverThere**,** moon devil**, and **Potatotheumbreon_** I'm glad I'm not alone when I listen to nightcore, thanks for reviewing :3**

_Musicbookscissors**, **Guest**, **Kisa7221**, **artistoftthemind**, **fxalxss**,** SilentMist 67 (Guest)**, **AlexuPenguin**, **DzzTugz**,**_ **and** _FairyTaill555_**, thanks for reviewing, saying nice comments, and waiting for this chapter. I love all of you!**

_xetherall22_**- Thank you, thank you very much *bows* **

_FlyingDoll4**-**_** I'm thinking, give me some time okay?**

_glorianna21_**- I wanted to do it and don't call me bro! But thanks for the last part**

_TheWeirdGirlOverThere_**- You ****know what, I really don't know. I asked some friends at school to see if it's wrong but half of them said yes while the others said no, so I really don't know**

**That's it!**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, people are saying that Sting and Laxus are way older then Lucy. But the truth is, Sting is only 18, a year older then Lucy, while Laxus is 20 or 21, so yes, he would not be in high school, but I have a different role for him to play ;)**

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down the stairs from her bedroom, her usual attire on. Long shirt and skirt, nerdy glasses, knee socks and boots that went up to her knees, her hair up in a messy bun. Sting was in the schools uniform while Laxus was in a t-shirt and shorts. Laxus frowned at her clothes. "Do they allow that at school?" he asked. She nodded, grabbing her book bag before walking out the door. Her brothers following not far behind.<p>

A sudden thought came to her mind. "Hey Laxus?" he grunted. "Aren't you too old to go to school?" He smiled at her.

"Of course!" he cheered making her sweat drop. "But I'm going to be the new gym teacher. So while you're in my class, I'll be watching you over the class time. Sting will watch you the whole day though." he explained.

She rose a brow, "Will he even have any of my classes?"

Laxus nodded, "We made sure he had every class with you. So don't worry about that." he smiled making her smile back.

"I'll be protecting you all day Lucy, so don't worry about anything!" Sting shouted excitedly, running around. Lucy giggled while Laxus smacked Sting on the back of the head.

"Sting, make sure to watch her at all times, got it?" Laxus demanded. Sting nodded, saluting his older brother.

"Sir yes sir. I'll make sure she's safe all day general." Sting laughed.

When they finally saw the school come into view Laxus went ahead to get ready for his first day of teaching. Sting pulled Lucy closer to him when they approaching closer to the school but Lucy shook him off. As they walked through the front gates people already started to whisper.

"Oh my god! Who's the new guy?"

"He's so hot!"

"Do you think he'll try out for the football team?"

"He's almost as hot as the new teacher who came through earlier."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why is he with the nerd?"

With that last comment, Lucy had to drag Sting away before he could start a riot. "Lucy! Let me go so I can beat the pulp out of that girl." Sting yelled at his sister. She shook her head, continuing down the hallway towards the principals office. The exact time he walked in, Levy jumped on her blonde friend pouting.

"Lu-chan, you didn't text me what your brothers got you! Tell me!" Levy started shaking the blonde back and forth frantically.

"L-Levy-chan," Lucy tried to stop her but got to dizzy to do anything.

"Oi! What do ya think you're doing bluey?" Sting shouted. He came just came to of the office to see his little sister getting the life getting shaken out of her. Levy looked up at him, mouth dropping.

"Lu-chan, isn't this one of your brothers." Levy asked.

Lucy stepped in front of Levy before he could pounce. "Sting, Levy-chan is my friend, I won't like when you're gonna hurt my friends." she stated as she narrowed her eyes.

Sting's eyes widened when he heard that. Looking past Lucy's shoulder, he looked at Levy while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Levy. I'm Sting, one of Lucy's brothers, I bet she's told you everything about me." Sting bragged.

Levy smiled, "Yep, she did. I know your favorite color is dark blue, your like, obsessed with dragons, you have a cat named Lector, and-" Sting's mouth dropped.

"Lucy!" he screamed, punching her arm playfully with a full on blush on his face. Lucy laughed at his embarrassed face. Tugging on his arm, she started dragging him off to class.

* * *

><p>Walking into the classroom, Natsu scanned the classroom for the special blonde. When he did spot her, she was sitting with one of the boys he saw at the hospital the other day and Levy. He wanted to approach them, but he had a feeling this boy was going to be like the other one. Sitting down in a near by desk that was a good distance away from the trio, he watched them the whole class time until the bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.<p>

Getting up with the rest of the class, he followed the two blondes out of the classroom. He felt like a stalker, but he wanted to know the relationship between the two. Was he also her brother or just a friends?

Walking to the cherry blossom, she pulled out two bento boxes and sat down with Sting. "Do you always sit here?" he asked, taking a bite of sushi. "So good," he murmured before gobbling the rest up.

Lucy hummed a yes as she took a bite of her egg roll. Smiling, Sting slung an arm around his sisters shoulder and brought her closer as they watched the cherry petals whirl around in the wind.

* * *

><p>It was after school, Sting was waiting for Laxus to come out of the school while Lucy waited in Laxus's car that he brought later that day. Groaning, he slammed his head against the brick wall making him wince afterwards. "Oh my, are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. Looking up his heart practically stopped, a girl with silver hair and brown eyes stood beside him, she was warring the girls uniform.<p>

"U-umm," he tried to answer but another voice came in.

"Yukino! Hurry up!"

"Coming! Bye." she waved goodbye before running over to her friends.

"So her name's Yukino," he whispered as he watched the girl walk away with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm kinda having a stressful day.<br>**

_Ally-chan Ravenwood, .35, ChaosxXx, Percy Rowe, FairyTail555, DazzTugz, Potatothemumberon, samurai of sunflowers, ElieXDreams, PandaPiggy, FairyAngel123, Silentmist67_ (Guest), **and**_ NatsuDragneel4669 _**thanks for reviewing and waiting for the new chapter. **

_AlexuPenguin-_ **How would I leave out StiYu? Don't worry, there will be plenty of that.**

_Lalapie203_** and **_Artistofthemind_- **I'm hoping you** **read the thing at the top, it will explain your answer.**

_xFairyTailLucyx-_ **It's okay, I love getting reviews from all of you!**

_FlyingDoll4-_ **Thanks for the review, your reviews always makes me positive ^^**

_XxanimegrireapergirlxX- _**No one should be alone! **

**Okay, so we're up to 116 followers, 77 favorites, and 76 reviews! Thank you all so much! We're making great progress on this story! **

**Hey, do you think we could make it up to 80-85 reviews, or may more? I'd like to see you try! If we do, I will make an extra long chapter for you all!**

**Make it up to the goal and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Heartfilia's sat down around the dinner table at Lucy's apartment. "We need to get a better place." Laxus muttered, tossing around the salad on his plate. Sting nodded in agreement, taking a bite of his boiled egg.

Lucy frowned though. "But guy's, I practically grew up here. It's an important place for Plue and I." she gestured to her white dog who was sitting next to Sting's leg, begging for food.

Sighing, her older brother put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Lucy, but it's not big enough for all of us to stay and neither Sting or me want to leave you again. _Ever. _So, on the weekend, I'll start looking for a bigger house or apartment. Got it?" his younger sister nodded, looking down at her plate.

"Anyways, how was your first day at school? Find anyone you like, hate, possibly have a crush on?" Lucy asked, still looking at her plate.

Nodding, Sting gleamed. "Yeah, let's see, I hate all the people who hate you...I like Levy and a boy named Rogue. And I think," the blonde started shuffling his feet. "I like, or have a crush on a girl named Yukino."

Lucy looked at her blushing brother. "I think that girl is in my art class."

Sting looked up at her hopefully at her. "Can you talk to her for me?"

The girl looked back at her plate. "Maybe, she's one of Lisanna's friends, meaning she's popular, probably meaning she'll start bullying me as soon as I talk to her."

"You said probably though. So you still have a chance! Please Lucy!"

Laxus glared at his brother making Sting sink down in his seat. "Do you expect me to let her possibly get hurt again? How about you stop being so greedy and think more about our little sister who has been suffering all these years without us and less about yourself who had a bully free life with some kind of family member with them!" Laxus shouted. Getting up out of his seat he stomped down the hallway to the guest room him and Sting were sharing at the moment.

Sighing, Sting looked at his little sister who was staring at the spot were her oldest brother disappeared. "Sorry Luce, how about I do the dishes?" Sting suggested. When no answer came out of her, he gathered the dishes anyways and went into the kitchen to clean them. Getting up from her seat as well she walked to where her brother recently was at the moment.

Knocking softly at the door she head a growl on the other side. "Sting, I swear if that's you I'm gonna-"

"It's not Sting, Laxus! It's Lucy!" the door creaked open revealing the riled up brother.

"Sorry Lucy, come in." Walking in, she sat down on one of the two beds of the room. Sitting down next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about the outburst earlier, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to know how school was?"

He chuckled. "Everyone was really nice. A lot of the girls wooing around me and boys getting jealous. Other then that, everyone had fun."

"No girls you got interested in?"

He shook his head. "None that I know of."

Getting up, she patted his shoulder, giving a loud yawn while she was at it. "Well then, I'm going to bed now. Tell me when you like someone." she winked over her shoulder as she made her way over to the door.

"Hey Lucy?" her brother called making her turn around to meet her brother's eyes. "Do you like someone?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Nope. I have my two boys right here." she kissed his forehead gently before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy looked across the room nervously. Sting was recently in the bathroom so now was her chance to talk to her brother's crush. She wanted to make her brother happy, but she was nervous about talking to Yukino. Shaking off the thought's she clenched her fists. This was for Sting. Her <em>brother. <em>The least she could do right now is make him happy. Getting up from her seat that sat in the corner all alone she made her way over to the girl. Tapping her shoulder she waited until their brown eyes met. She gave her a bright smile. "Can I help you?"

Lucy nodded. She was about to say something when one of the girls interrupted. "You're not really going to talk to her, are you Yukino? I mean, she is a nerd, one of Lisanna's punching bags." the girl smirked over to the blonde making her flinch away.

The silver haired girl just waved it off. "Minerva! Stop being so rude. Even if she is one of our friends punching bags she's still human." Getting out of her own seat she tugged the blonde over to where she was recently sitting. Sitting down on one of the of the available chairs next to Lucy, she gave her a guilty look. "Please forgive my friend, she can be like that sometimes. What do you need anyways?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Blushing, Lucy looked down at her hands nervously. "Um, I think you might know my brother..."

"Really? What does he look like?"

"He has messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes."

Yukino giggled. "Oh, the boy who was banging his head against the brick wall? It seems to ring a bell."

The nerd gave out a small smile. "He really likes you. I wanted to repay him for all the things he did for me by telling you this. He's really important to me and," the blonde got interrupted by light laughing. Lucy's heart broke a bit, did she fail?

"You're so cute!" the other girl squealed catching the blondes attention.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that...I like your brother too. I never knew you though, a shy, loving girl could be the sister of a wild hearted idiot boy."

The nerd shrugged, giggling too. "I wonder that everyday." that line made them laugh louder. An annoyed Sting returned in the classroom shortly. Walking to his table that he shared with Lucy, his eyes widened when he saw who was with her.

"Y-Yukino." he stuttered blushing a bit.

She gave a smile and wave. A light blush coating her cheeks as well. "Hi Sting. I hope you didn't mind I was talking to your little sister. I know how protective you are of her. I like those kind of guys." she gave him a wink making him blush more.

"T-thanks, I guess." he mumbled, sitting into the other empty seat that was next to Lucy. "Are you two friends now?" he asked, raising an eye as they giggled at him.

"Yeah! Lucy is so much fun." Yukino smiled, putting an arm around the girls shoulder. Lucy was as surprised as Sting was but still returned the smile and did the same with her knew friend.

"Yeah, we're friends now."

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he sat at his usual table. Lisanna gave him a annoyed look. "Stop being so grumpy, what's wrong with you? This better not affect your football playing." she scowled before continuing her conversation with Flare. Letting out a silent sigh this time, he turned his attention to out the window. He saw Lucy, Sting, Yukino and Levy talking under the cherry blossom tree laughing. He wanted to be the same with his friends but they were all about football and girls. It was starting to get boring.<p>

Getting up from his seat, he walked out of the bustling room and out into the yard where the four friends sat. They finally noticed the boy when he was standing right in front of them. Sting rose an eyebrow at the man. "Can I help you?"

Yukino gave a small wave. "Hi Natsu."

Natsu smiled and waved back before answering Sting's question. "Ah, yeah. I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Why would we do that?" Sting growled. Hitting his arm, Yukino glared at her crush.

"Sting, be nice! He can join if Levy, Lucy and I want to. It's not always your choice."

The football player gave the girls hopeful gazes. Lucy smiled, patting the place right next to her. "Come here. You're welcome to eat with us anytime." Eyes gleaming, the pinkette sat in between the two blondes. Glaring, Sting moved away so he could have more space to himself.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu smiled.

Sting's eyes widened. "Hey! That's my nickname for her!" the blonde shouted.

Looking over to the brother, he stuck his tongue out. "Not anymore."

Growling, the blonde jumped to his feet. "Oh yeah fire-breathe?"

Natsu copied his movements, smirking. "Yep."

"Oh, I'm going to get you!"

"Come at me blondie!"

The three girls giggled as they watched the boys fight over the silly nickname Lucy had from her brothers.

* * *

><p>Sting shifted in his spot as he waited for Yukino come out of her second to last class. He wanted to ask her out before school got out because he had football tryouts to attend to. The bell finally rang making students cheer and rush out of class. Yukino was one of the last ones and noticed Sting immediately. "Hey Sting, need something?" the girl smiled.<p>

Blushing, he looked at the girl nervously. "I was wondering, if it was okay if you would go out with me?" he murmured. The girl in front of him blushed red.

"I will if you take me out on Saturday." she whispered.

Looking at the girl with wide eyes, he gave her a wide smile. "You can count on it. Meet me at the 'Star Gaze Cafe' at one o'clock?"

Giggling, she managed a shy smile. "I'll meet you there." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she rushed to her next class.

* * *

><p>Lisanna picked her nails as the football players tried out for this semesters football team. It was quite boring to tell you the truth. She couldn't see anyone's bare chest for Pete's sake! How was she supposed to enjoy this when none of the guys were shirtless? Sighing in frustration, she leaned her back on the bleachers. There was nothing to do. A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.<p>

"All right sissies, let's get this thing started." Laxus muttered. Lisanna watched in awe as his muscles flew under his tight shirt. She licked her lips. He looked delicious. Screw Natsu, she was going going to have that new gym teacher hers. Smiling, she got up from the bleachers. Walking off, she started coming up with her brilliant plan on getting the new gym teacher to go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Oh glob. More then 80-85 reviews. I tried my best to make this chapter as long as I could. Sorry if you think it's too short ;-;<br>**

_FairyTail555, Guest, FlyingDoll4, xetherall22, ChoasxXx, StellaHeartfilia, miagril3, CelestialWizard, SilentMist69 (Guest), _**and** _NatsuDragneel4669_** thanks for reviewing, waiting, and being patient for the next chapter to come up!  
><strong>

_XxanimegirmreapergirlxX-_** Maybe...  
><strong>

_ErzaScarlet90-_ **Thank you!**

_Potatotheumbreon-_** Sorry! And sorry again if I spelled it wrong this time too.  
><strong>

_1Nalushiper-_ **My stories are all Nalu and I suggest reading some stories that are on my favorites list, they're pretty good ones.**

_AlexuPenguin-_** You're welcome!  
><strong>

***hugs you and penguins back***

**There will be MiraxLaxus later, right now I have something else right now. But it will eventually come!**

_Kanra Orihara Sama-_ **Yes, Laxus and Mira**

_Moon devil-_ **It hasn't been that long...**

_Fxarlxss-_ **Yes, their ship name is StiYu**

**That's it, do you think we can make it to 110 reviews? Hmm, maybe, depends how you guys are feeling. The next chapter should be Lisanna's evil plan, break getting to Natsu, and Sting and Yukino's date. **

**Review and let's try to get 110 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Laxus snarled at the croissant in front of him. Black coffee and a house catalog sat next to it. It was Saturday afternoon, Lucy was at the bookstore that was connected to the side of the cafe and she promised him she would back momentarily. Sting had something to do today (according to Lucy a date). And here he was, in a cramped up cafe, looking for a house for him and his family.

They were looking for a two story or so house that had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen/dining room with a big backyard. And possibly, a pool that Sting and Lucy were begging for. None of the ones he was looking at had none of those properties. It was just harder for him to deal with. Groaning, he rubbed his temples. He had visited a few houses that lived up with some of those qualities, but either it's not what he was comfortable with or he wanted more of the stuff he wanted.

He then heard footsteps stop near his booth. Sighing, he collected his things as he said, "Lucy, about time. You ready to go to the next house?"

A giggle erupted from above him. "I'm sorry. I'm not Lucy." Looking up to the girl, his mouth dropped at her. A beautiful girl who looked around his age, maybe a little younger. She had silver hair that went to her waist with sapphire eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry miss." he stammered.

Letting out another soft giggle, she tilted her head to the side to gaze at the house catalog. "It's fine. You're looking at houses I see." she murmured. Placing her cup on his table, she sat right across from him. Leaning closer, she studied the various houses that were laid out on the paper. "I'm Mira by the way. I'm sure that I've seen you around before."

"Maybe."

She finally remembered who he was and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, you're Fairy Tail's High new gym teacher right?"

He nodded, surprised that she guessed spot on.

"I'm the nurse there."

He gaped at her, how come he's never seen her around before? Shaking it off, he smiled. "I'm Laxus, nice to meet you Mira."

Smiling back, she returned her attention to the catalog. "So, what kind of house are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something that has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen/dining room, and a big backyard with a pool. I'm hoping it'll be two stories." he explained, scratching his neck.

"Wow, very descriptive."

"I know. It happens when you have lively siblings. Someone has to be the big man."

She tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, I think I know a friend who's looking for someone to buy her house."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I can take you there if you want to."

He nodded wildly. "Sure, let me just throw away my stuff and we can go there." After throwing his stuff away, he was about to walk out the door when something hit him. "Oh shit! I forgot my sister." he screamed. Running into the bookstore, he saw Lucy already walking his way.

Looking up she saw her brother giving her the wild eye. "Laxus?" she asked nervously. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her to where Mira was waiting. "Nurse Mira?" Lucy gaped.

The said woman smiled and waved, not surprised at all that she was here. "Hi Lucy! I didn't know she was your sister Laxus." she giggled.

Blushing, he dragged the confused blonde out the door with Mira trailing behind.

**~The White Cherry Blossom~**

Climbing out of the white Honda, the trio looked up at the towering house. The outside had a friendly glow. The light brown wood shined from the remaining morning dew. Flowers were scattered all over the front, adding a little color to the blandness. It looked about two stories. "Is this it?" Laxus asked.

Mira nodded, smiling. "The nice thing is it's not that far from the school either, so you can all get there on time. C'mon, let's talk to my friend." Leading them up to the front door, she knocked lightly on it. They were surprised the person on the other side of the door heard it because the door opened to reveal a short girl with blonde waving hair.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

Smiling, the silver woman gestured to the blondes behind her. "Mavis, these people are looking for a home. I was wondering if I could show them around your house because you're going to put it on sale soon right?"

Mavis' eyes lit up. "Of course, come in, come in!" she urged, opening the large door more widely to allow them to enter. Walking through the door, they noticed how big the house really was. The outside made it look smaller then it was supposed to be. "Go on and look around. I'm going to bake some cookies." Mavis chirped, disappearing into the kitchen.

Scanning around, Laxus thought they should start at the top. Calling Lucy to his side, they walked up the stairs to the second floor. They walked into a narrow hallway that had doors on each side. Opening the closest door, they peered in. It was a big bedroom, all white. The closet was not that big but still suitable. Large windows were on all sides (except where the hallway was) that allowed for the person who would stay there a nice view of the town, backyard, and a mini forest. It was completely empty. Opening the door across the hallway, they saw it was a simple, white bathroom.

Going to the the next door, it appeared to be another bedroom. The wall were blue with the carpet pure white. There was no closet but it had enough room to fit five people in it. Two medium windows were side by side (also on all sides, except the hallway), they were mostly facing the mini forest but on one side it allowed it to see some of the town. A door that was attached to the bedroom was another bathroom, again all white. Boxes were placed inside.

The next bedroom was like the first one, all white. But no closet. A bathroom was attached to the side, smaller then the previous one. Small windows were spread out all around. It allowed them to see the places where the first bedroom allowed you to see.

The second to last door was another bathroom, except it was mostly black then white.

The last door was a light pink bedroom. Hard wood was it's floor. More boxes were spread out all around the place. A balcony was on the side, giving a full view of the backyard and mini forest. A big closet was available. Lucy smiled, "I like this one the best." Ruffling her hair, he lead her back down the stairs.

They walked down to a big living room. Big glass doors led out to the backyard. The living room took up most of the house, it would be nice to have friend to come over and hang out. Through the glass doors, they saw a nice big patio. "The patio would be good for BQ's." Laxus nodded. Going into the kitchen, they saw it was mostly dark wood and black marble. In the next room had a small dining table with small lights surrounding it. A window faced outwards to the street.

Mavis smiled up at them from the dining room. Waving them over, she offered them cookies and milk. Sitting down the two girls, they started to get down to business. "There's a small bathroom there around the living room." Mavis gestured to the other opening where the living room was. "You must've seen the small forest and pool."

Lucy lit up. She started shaking her older brother. "Do you hear that Laxus? There's a pool!" she cheered.

"Don't you know it's the middle of winter?" Laxus grumbled.

Giggling at the siblings, Mavis smiled. "Did you like the house?"

Laxus nodded, "It's just what we're looking for."

"That's good, do you wanna pay right now?"

The males mouth dropped, right now? Was she crazy? "What?"

She smiled. "I'm a real estate agent. I have all the papers you can sign right here." she pointed to the papers laying on the table.

Laxus scratched his cheek. "Um, how much then?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, she wrote down the number and slid it to the blondes. A smile grew on his face, he held out a hand towards the girl. "We have enough to buy this and get new furniture. We'll take it."

Mavis smiled back, shaking his outstretched hand. "Good, you can move in about three or less then that. Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>Sting sat across Yukino in a restaurant that sold really good burgers. Snow lightly fell to the ground, gray clouds towered above the ground. Glancing out the window, Yukino sighed in happiness. "I like it when it snows. It's so pretty." she whispered.<p>

Sting nodded, looking out the window as well.

Turning back at the boy, she tilted her head to the side. "So, what're we going to do now?"

Humming, Sting started naming the things they've recently done. "Well, at 10:30, we went out for coffee, 11 was Mocking Jay Part 1, and at 1:30 we're here eating lunch."

Yukino gaped for a bit. "Has it been that long?"

"Yep. And I'm planning on taking you on a long walk."

"Really? In this weather?"

"I thought you like the snow?"

"I like it. I never said I like _being _in it."

Tching, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the burger place. Leaving a tip for the place. Eventually, Sting dragged the silver head all the way to the park. Sliding down to her hand, they walked side by side, hand in hand. Snow tickled their noses and cheeks. Letting out a small shiver, she rubbed her arm with her free hand. This didn't go unnoticed to the blonde. Taking off his jacket, he draped it over her shoulders. Glancing up to him she gave a questioning look. "You're cold right?"

She nodded, slipping the jacket on completely. "Thanks," she murmured.

He gave her a small smile, "No prob."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, in the army, Laxus and I along with the others, would have to go out to work in the cold." he explained.

"Oh, the must've been hard."

"It wasn't that bad. We were allowed to come back inside if we got to cold."

Yukino's lip formed an 'O' before completely going quiet.

Trying to start up another conversation, he said. "Can you believe Decmber is starting next week?"

She nodded, her lights lighting up. "I know, I can't wait. Peppermint cocoa, Christmas dinner, Christmas shopping. It's great and all but then again, there's more school work to do." He nodded in agreement.

Humming, the blonde glanced around before pulling her under a big under tree. "Wha-?" Sting shushed her, smiling widely now. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers as the lights on the pine tree went on. Cheers went around the couple. The people around them felt like they were in a movie. It was just so adorable.

Pulling away, Sting grinned at her as she blushed. "W-why did you do that?" she stammered.

Bumping his forehead with hers, he whispered, "Because I like you Yukino. Be my girlfriend?"

Closing her eyes, she leaned against his chest. "Yes." she breathed out.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down to the living room to where the doorbell was ringing repeatedly. He was recently sleeping and the annoying person just had to wake him up. Slamming the door open, he realized the annoying person was his girlfriend. "Oh, hi Lisanna. What're you doing here?" he yawned, leaning against the door.<p>

Picking her nails, she didn't look up at the male. "I want to break up." she stated.

That woke him up. Pushing himself off the door, he stood in front of her, wide eyed. "What?"

"You heard me. Time to move on lover boy." she hissed before walking away, the pinkette calling after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: That's it! I'm sorry it's so short ;-;<strong>

_CelestialWizard, Jane (Guest), BlizzardPhoenix22, XxanimegrimreapergirlxX, I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo, musicbookscissors, Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci, ChaosxXx, artistofthemind, Shugo Fairy 4eva, NEMESIS-THE AVENGER, Kisa7221, FairyTail555, MarinaHeartfilia, Guest, 1nalushipper (guest), Ryley Smith (guest),_ **and**_ moon devil. _**Thanks for reviewing, being patient, and reading!**

_FairyAngel123-_ **I can't wait either ^^**

_AlexuPenguin-_ **I don't know if that's faced towards me, Lisanna, or both of us...**

_SkyeRiver-_ **I'm glad I made you happy**

_Ally-chan Ravenwood-_ **Nope**

_Potatotheumbreon- _**thanks god**

_StellaHeartfilia-_ **Soon, soon enough**

_MCGamerGurl (guest)-_ **Umm...thanks**

_xtherall22-_ **good eye you have there **

**I'm sorry to say this, but some of you guys are saying I'm taking forever. Please don't. That's all for today!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucy, can you get the red one up there?" Laxus asked from the top of the latter. Nodding, his little sister adjusted the red ornament at the bottom of the tree. It's been a few days since Christmas break started and they moved in but Laxus and Sting have been eager to set up the Christmas tree once they got there. None of their stuff has been fully unpacked, but Lucy was fine with that. It was going to be their first Christmas back from the army, and she was just as excited. Looking to the side, she saw Sting and Yukino struggle to put up the tinsel for the tree. The other day, they had figured up the two were dating and it made a big uproar in the place.

"How...how can the punk get a girlfriend before me?" Laxus had cried when they figured it out. It was pretty funny. The little blonde on the other hand, was bouncing around happily, wanting to throw a party for her older brother for finding someone he could like.

Back to the present, Sting had asked Yukino to help decorate their new place along with helping Lucy getting settled in her new room. Laxus also invited Mira but she refused, saying she was busy at the moment. Laxus sulked in a corner, mumbling how it was so unfair how Sting's girl came over but Mira didn't. That was when Lucy figured out Laxus liked nurse Mira. She wondered if she could get someone in her life?

Sighing, she leaned back to gaze at the twelve foot tall tree. Since their rooms were so high up, a tree like that could fit perfectly in their new house. The white lights and tinsel made the tree glitter while the ornaments gleamed. It was perfect, the rest of the house was already decorated with lights and wreaths. She already had presents for Sting, Laxus, Yukino, Levy, and even Natsu. Smiling to herself she made her way to the kitchen, "Who wants cookies?" she called out behind her shoulder before completely disappearing in the kitchen.

"I do! I do!" Sting cheered, running in with Yukino trailing behind him.

"I would like some too if it isn't to much trouble Lucy." Yukino smiled.

The said girl smiled back, "Of course it isn't. Laxus, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I'll get some later." Laxus yelled from the living room. Giggling, she pulled out a chair in front of the fridge before stepping on it. Grabbing the container from the top, she jumped down with the cookies in hand. Glancing to the side, she saw Sting with his mouth open. Raising an eyebrow at her, she pushed the chair back under the table. After that, she opened the fridge to get the milk.

"The, the cookies were on _top _of the fridge?!" Sting screamed.

Lucy glanced down at the cookies before staring at her brother in confusion. "Ah, yeah. Why?"

"I was looking all over for those! And you're telling me it was just on top of the fridge?"

"U-uh, yeah. Didn't Laxus tell you?"

"It was Laxus?"

"Yeah, he said you would never find them there." she said innocently as she poured the milk in three cups. Growling, Sting started planning his revenge as Yukino's sweat dropped at him. Who knew her boyfriend was like this sometimes. Calling them to the table, they started gobbling the cookies down.

"These are so good! What are they?" Yukino asked in awe, she never at cookies this good before.

"They're nutella cookies with chocolate chips and chopped up almonds. Lucy was the one who made them, it's her favorite cookie." Sting explained as he gobbled down the sweet treat. Looking up to the blonde, the silver haired girl smiled.

"Well, they're simply divine Lucy, I never knew you could cook."

Blushing, the said girl stayed quiet as Sting continued talking. "When we were little, she and Mrs. Spetto were the only ones who cooked around the house. They were so good, Laxus and I never bothered to even try cooking."

His girlfriend rose a brow at him. "Sounds like you let your little sister all the work while you slack off." realizing his choice of words, the blonde started to panic.

"No, actually, he was the one who tucked me in at night, taught me to read, cleaned the house up, and grew vegetables in the backyard. A long with Laxus of course." Lucy answered for her brother.

Smiling now, Yukino patted Sting's head who was giving her puppy eyes at the moment. "Aw, aren't you a good brother. Lucy, can we start unpacking your room now?" Yukino asked.

Nodding, Lucy started cleaning up the place while Sting said, "Okay, I'll help Laxus with the rest of the decorating, and put revenge on him." he whispered the last part to himself. Getting up, he pecked Yukino on the lips and Lucy on the cheek before running out of the room, already yelling at Laxus. Tugging on her brothers girlfriends arm, she led them upstairs to her room. It was the one with the balcony with it. Boxes laid all over the room. A bed was on one side of the doors that led outside to the balcony while her dresser was on the other. Plue laid on the bed, the sheets all over the place.

"Plue!" Lucy scolded. Blinking open his eyes, the white dog looked up to his master before yawning and laying his head back down on his paws. Giggling, Yukino sat next to the terrier as she watched Lucy starting to unload some boxes.

"Lucy?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation. Humming a yes, Lucy didn't look up from her stuff. "Is it really okay that I stay with you during Christmas morning and day?"

Looking up this time, Lucy smiled. "Of course! You're practically family, Yukino."

Something swelled in the said girls chest. "Is it alright if I invite a friend?"

"Sure, but just one, Laxus won't like there being that much people for the holidays."

"Oh, okay. How 'bout Lisanna?"

A shiver went up Lucy's spine. "Um, she's one of the people who bully me."

Yukino frowned, feeling guilty she brought the girl up. "Okay, what about Natsu?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, you like him right?"

"I-I guess..."

The silver haired girl gasped, her eyes gleaming. "Oh my god! Do you like like him?"

"Wha-no!"

"Oh, to bad. You would look cute together. So, can I bring him?"

"S-sure, I don't mind."

Smiling in victory, she cheered silently. "Sting is a good brother." she smiled, changing the subject.

Lucy smiled to herself. "He sure is. I can't imagine a life without him."

"He told me you never dressed like you do now than you did when you were little."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but in truth, you look better that way. Like right now, you look pretty." she said, gesturing to her outfit. The blonde was recently warring a light pink turtle neck and denim jeans with wools socks.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Stop judging on what you look like of whatever you're trying to hide from. No one would judge you."

_They would though. _Lucy was about to reject the thought when a scream came from downstairs.

"It's all your fault that you cracked the star!" Laxus was heard.

"No it isn't, it's yours you big fat ass!" Sting shot back.

Sighing, the blonde shook her head as Yukino giggled. "Lets go down there before they tare each other apart."

"Aye!" they laughed as they ran down the stairs to where the two older blonde were fighting.

* * *

><p>Snapping her phone shut, Mira sighed. She just finished doing errands and wanted to take up in Laxus's offer but he wasn't answering the phone now. Looking up to her sister, Lisanna gave her a questioning look. "Who was that?"<p>

"Oh, no one sweetie." Walking into another room, that left Lisanna to pick up her sisters forgotten phone and look at her recent calls. Eyes widening at the name, a breathy hiss escaped her mouth.

"Sorry Mira-nee, but he's mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I took so long! Be free to be mad at me, even if it does hurt, I'll accept it by full force.<br>**

_Odayaka Hana, NEMESIS-THE AVENGER, molly klein (Guest), Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, tye (Guest), moon devil, AnimeNerd2, Emily Coleman__, and lavawings thanks so much for reviewing!_

_ Silentmist67 (Guest)- _**I'm so glad I inspired you!_  
><em>**

_ I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo- _**So true!**

_xetherall22- _**Yeah! Hope there none in this one ;)_  
><em>**

_artistofthemind- _**Maybe, who knows :3_  
><em>**

_FairyAngel123- _**It's going to be awkward, but already from this chapter, you know something is going to happen **

_ Ms.N- _**No...I think...****  
><strong>

_CelestialWizard- _**He should be thankful_  
><em>**

_ChaosxXx-_** Isn't it? xD_  
><em>**

_Awesome as Annabeth- _**No worries, I'm the same -3-**

_ FlyingDoll4- _**She is -_-**

_CrazyFanFicLover4Life_**_- _Please don't die!_  
><em>**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :3**

**Review to tell me how much you were excited for the next chapter!**


End file.
